Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times -0.88 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{4}{4} = 1$ Now we have: $ 1 \times -0.88 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -0.88 = -0.88 $